Legends
by DivaDrive
Summary: Bella is special...more special than anyone could predict. Please read! I would love to hear your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Sorry trying to get use to writing and I was unsure on how to start off or what. Fist FanFic. And I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters. **

Bella Pov:

I can't believe it I had to wait two days to see Edward because he is out hunting and then he calls saying I have to wait another day! Ok, right now I hate that I am sounding like some girlfriend that only complains about not having enough time with her boyfriend. Even with Charlie grounding me I see him everyday, almost all the time. The only problem with my punishment is that I have to lie to Charlie about not seeing Edward and also I can't cook for Charlie, which is unfortunate for both of us. So right now I am trying to decide between two books, my Pride and Prejudice and my Romeo and Juliet. I wonder when I will see Edward. I guess I just really miss him to be complaining this much. I think I will just going to bed. Charlie will probably heat up that "food" he made last night when he gets home from the station. I can already say that I will never survive tonight with the nightmares and of course my clumsy ways. But then again I am so tired…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**In Edward's Pov and I realized how hard that can be. I spent a full day trying to make it sound like Edward and this is the best I got. **

Edward Pov:

I hope Bella isn't up set I am "hunting" this long. Well I guess you could call what I am doing hunting, even though I am shopping for the perfect engagement ring. Alice and I have looked almost all day and every ring is either too fancy or too cheap. Although I think Alice is keeping something from me. Almost every time we go into a store her mind is blocked and then she will just hurry me along to the next store, without an explanation. I want the ring to be perfect, I want Bella to love it and…

_Edward knock it off we will find the perfect engagement ring for Bella. Trust me I saw you give it to her and she loved it. _

"Alice, if you saw me give it to her then where did we buy it?"

"Honestly Edward I have no idea where you could have gotten it." Of all the times for Alice to be unsure of herself! I am so mad about everything taking so long that I could hit something, but I made a vow that this store will be the last. We walked into the store and everything was of high price value.

"God Alice out of all of the stores I think this is the worst one!"

"Edward please just relax and give it a try." Before I can respond Alice walks up to the store manager and starts asking about their simple engagement rings.

I didn't even have the time to look around and Alice starts yelling, "Edward hurry up and pick out a ring we have less then an hour to be back at the house to get you ready!"

"Alice, first of all I want this ring to be perfect so do not tell me to hurry. And secondly why in the world do we have to hurry home to get me ready?" Alice looks like I just asked why the earth is round.

"Silly little Edward do you really want to propose to Bella in old clothes? Rosalie and I went out shopping and we got you a variety of clothes to choose from." Alice always has to go over the top with everything. Going from store to store and listening to Alice and the sales people makes me feel like I just ran all the way around the world. I put my head down on the counter hoping everything would just stop when I open my eyes there is, the perfect ring. The ring is a simple gold band with a fair sized diamond in the middle with a topaz stone on each side. The first thing that pops into my mind is to engrave the word _angel_ on the inside of the ring.

"Alice come here I think I found the perfect ring." Before I know it I lost all of my hearing, not only that but if I where a human I probably would have been suffocated to death.

"I am guessing you agree with me?" But before she responds she goes to the manager and from what Bella calls it "dazes" him and comes back with the ring in her hand exactly how I wanted it.

"Alice you knew about everything all along!" I felt like I could explode from anger. Alice knew where the ring was all along and still made me miss seeing Bella today.

"Yes I did Edward and I did this for your own good," Alice says very smugly. Has she gone crazy what on earth would posses her to do this to me. But before I have the chance to say anything Alice pays for the ring and drags me outside and into the car.

"Alice you know I missed Bella terribly so why did you what this long it looks like you already ordered it!" I was screaming so hard that my windows started shaking.

"Edward calm down I did it because I wanted to make sure we didn't run along any wedding rings that you liked for Bella." I was so upset that I probably could have killed Alice, even if that meant dealing with Jasper. But before I could do or say anything Alice got a vision.

"Edward, we have to hurry something bad is going to happen to Bella." And that is when she first opened her mind to me and I saw the most terrible sight.

**Please email me and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Sorry this is a really small chapter that may want you asking for more. I promise you I will update tomorrow with a longer chapter.**

Bella Pov:

I feel like I just ate a five course dinner and then went on the merry go round, a dozen times. I really just don't know if I should go downstairs and try to get aspirin without later ending up in the hospital. Although when I tried to stand up the room all of a sudden went dark and not only that but it feels as if someone is putting needles in my legs. I don't understand how Charlie couldn't hear me when I fell but then again in the state I am in its amazing I just didn't black out.. When I started screaming it felt like someone was taking a jack hammer to my head, it feels like my head will exploded. Then all of a sudden it hits me, the fire I have been secretly dreading for so long. I feel my body go limp and everything falls away. It's like I am in a lake and every time I try to scream from the pain the water from the lake fills up my mouth. When I spite out the water I can smell and taste the blood; whose blood I have no idea but there is so much that I…

**Please email me and tell me **

**A.) Keep it **

**B.) Put up next chapter**

**C.) Just Delete It!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**I'm sorry in this chapter I kind of go in circles.**

Charlie Pov:

It's twelve o' clock and I am getting ready for bed when I hear a loud crash from Bella's room. Of course the first thing that goes through my mind is that it's Edward Cullen sneaking in to see Bella. But before I can even make it to the door I hear Bella screaming, screaming so loud it sounds like Edward could be killing her! Before I even think to run in there, I grab the bat next to the window and sprint to Bella's room. When I open the door everything looks peaceful and the window is still shut, but I hear Bella screaming. I go to the other side of the bed and what I see terrifies me. Bella is lying on the ground, hunched up in a ball but before I can even get closer Bella moves and I can see blood! I have no idea where that much blood could have come in such a short time. I try to pick up Bella as fast as I can but on the way to the car Bella starts screaming so loudly and suddenly starts throwing up more blood! I was so scared I almost dropped Bella in the process. I placed Bella in the back and turn on my lights and sirens. I drive to the hospital so quickly that I am shocked, but before I can do much the paramedics are outside because of all the noise.

Arnold the chief of the paramedics yelled, "Charlie what's the rush and why did you put on your sirens?" But before he could say another word I picked up Bella and ran into the hospital. Before I had any idea what I was saying I started screaming,

"I NEED A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!"

Before I could start screaming again almost every doctor and nurse not busy came to try to help me, so I was quiet. Right then Bella starts screaming and squirming, before I can hand her to a doctor, Dr. Cullen comes up to me and says he will take Bella. And before I know it I am sitting in a chair in the hospital almost blacking out with an emotional overdrive.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Sorry this chapter kind of got out of hand. I might not be able to update for a while. I will try my hardest.**

Edward Pov:

Bella…

My Bella is hurt, she is hurt, I need to go save her, I need to have her come out breathing and with a heartbeat, I need her alive, and I just I need her. I drove as fast as my stupid car would let me all the way to Forks hospital. Alice drove so slowly I almost hopped out and started running. When Alice and I got to the hospital Charlie was there in a chair passed out. When I tried to get into Bella's room no one would let me in. Finally, Alice came and told me just to sit down and wait. There was so much sorrow in that waiting room that I lost all hope. I did something that I said I would never truly believe we had the reason to do. I sat there and prayed. I just wanted my Bella to get out of the hospital room and back to how she was before I left. I went to the door and saw Carlisle try to do everything he could to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't enough. I walked through those doors and went to where Bella was, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I whispered, "If you leave me I promise we will somehow find a way to be together for eternity." At that moment I knew that if I could cry right now is the time I would until Bella woke up.

Alice Pov:

I can't believe it one second we were on the highway going back to Forks and the next Edward and I were right outside the hospital. I just can't believe how everything is going. I could have sworn a month ago everything in the near future looked fine. Bella and Edward were alive and engaged in my vision. I feel like crying and screaming like a little girl that this isn't how it's supposed to go. I finally got out and tried to find Edward. He was standing outside the emergence room doors yelling, about the doctors and nurses, who would not let him in the room.

I stood next to him, "Edward, Bella will be ok I promise." Although I don't think he heard me. Edward looks like he would cry and only stop when Bella came out. I decided that right then would be the best time to call the family. On the second ring Jasper picked up.

"Jasper? Hey sweetheart I need you to bring the family over to the hospital. No it's not Carlisle it's Bella something's wrong." Over the phone I can hear everyone gather around. Before I can utter another word everyone starts talking all at ones.

"Bella, Bella is the hospital?" Esme sounded hysterical.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked like by the sound of my voice everything is just a little off.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked actually sounding sincere.

"What did she do now?" Emmett asked with a chuckle and right after he said this you could hear someone hitting him and then a yelp.

"What did I do?" Emmett asks without thinking. Right then everyone goes off on Emmett.

"Knock it off right now! Just come over to the hospital!" I can't believe Emmett! When I try to find Edward, he is no where in sight. I decided where-ever the hospital put Bella is where Edward is. I follow Edward's scent because Bella's scent is too weak with the blood failure.

All I can see is Edward kissing Bella's forehead and whispering, "If you leave me I promise we will somehow find a way to be together for eternity." I think if Bella really does die Edward will go to the Voltaire and we all will feel dead inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**I am sorry this might be confusing because it goes through different characters taking about the past, present, and future. **

Bella Pov:

I feel like something is wrong, so wrong. I try and try to shake off that feeling but it just won't go away. I feel like every part of my body is being pulled down by pain and fear. I can finally breathe, although there is some burning sensation in my throat. I then realize that I am so thirsty I could drink the whole Pacific Ocean and still want more. I realize I might not have that painful burning sensation but now I have a sensation to just close my eyes, I don't know why but trying to just be free and float in an obis of nothingness. I feel so tired. My heart, body and soul called out

_I loved you Edward and wished I could have married you!_

Alice Pov:

I saw something I just don't know what. It looked like Bella in this vision but she looked like one of us. Although, Carlisle said that Bella will not make it through the night. Edward asked him what would happen if he tried to changer her. Carlisle didn't respond but walked up to Bella and kissed her on the forehead wishing her the fullest of dreams. I can now say that I have seen and felt the hardships of love through Edward and Bella. I know that if Bella died my family will die with her, life as we know it will never be the same. I…

I need something to comfort Edward, Charlie, and the rest of my family to show that Bella will be alright. I can see the future for God's sakes! Please just please I want to save Bella, I want to save my family, I need to save them.

Edward Pov:

I feel hollow, dead.

That's how I will feel until the day I can have Bella back into my arms. Everyone's thoughts are not helping me either. Alice keeps on blaming herself and picturing what Bella would look like if she was one of us. I can not believe she would do this, I cannot believe she would take the blame. The blame is my fault; that I wasn't there and that I could not protect Bella, my Bella. I feel like crying. There is no place to get away from everyone's thoughts. I am about to go insane by everyone's self pity and I do not think that I will be able to stand it when Carlisle tells Charlie the news. I am going to go to Bella's room and I will stay there until her last breath.

Carlisle Pov:

I can not believe what has happened! In my entire career I have never seen anything like I have with Bella today. But something is strangely familiar, like I have read an event like this happening. I don't know what stopped Bella from throwing up her blood and having that terrible fever, but for some reason it seemed to stop around the same time Edward kissed Bella. It's just that there is something all too familiar about this. I am going to go home and checking out all the books in my study.

Edward Pov:

I walk into Bella's room and everything looks dull and worn out. I need to put something in the room anything to brighten it for Bella. The only problem though is I don't know what her…

What I have the perfect idea. I ran as fast as I could and bought clear white vases that looked like it had a tint of red and held a thousand blood red roses. After all the roses were placed in perfect order I decided just to sit there and watch my beautiful Bella, and I was wondering why fate has always been so cruel to Bella and I. I truly wonder was it ever meant for Bella and me to have eternity. I love her so much. I match my breath to hers and for the first time I realize that without ever knowing Bella my existence would be pointless. Bella made my life full of love and happiness, without her it will always be dark and full of despair. As I watch her I wonder if it would have been better to never have met her. I sound crazy! Unfortunately I can not blame my craziness on sleep deprivation. As I sit here I see Bella's body begin to shake and I can barley hear her heartbeat. I ran the fastest I could to Carlisle and made him go check on Bella. When we got there I realized it would be the last time I would ever see her alive. My family, Charlie, and I stand there and watch Bella having a convulsion. At first Bella's heartbeat picks up and for some silly reason I think she might have a chance. I decided to put her engagement ring on her finger. I was hopping that we could have a wedding in the meadow duringe spring. Her body suddenly goes limp with her hand still left in mine, and its right then that I hear Bella's thoughts for the first time.

_I loved you Edward and wished I could have married you._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**This chapter may not live up to its full potential. Also I have gotten a lot of messages that ask me to make the chapters longer, but it is easier for me to put up a small chapter then a long one. I will update the next chapter but only after five reviews.**

Edward Pov:

_Bella is dead._

_My Bella is dead._

Somehow that statement does not seem right. I know that after Bella's heart stopped beating my whole family looked like they could actually start crying. Carlisle made all of us leave Bella, so we could try to take in the event that just happened. I fought Carlisle to try and get back into Bella's room, so I could see her smiling again and hear her ask what she missed. It took everyone in my whole family to drag me home so we could get ready to pack up and leave.

Carlisle Pov:

I should have bitten her when I had the chance, but I had to think that she could be the one. The one that will help keep balance for all vampires, the one to restore this world. I was wrong, why…

Better yet how could I have thought that even if Bella was the one, how could I have let her go through that pain? I try to think of how painful it is but I could not imagine. I am told that the pain feels like your dying a thousand different ways all at once. I made the wrong choice as a father and as a doctor. I truly am a monster.

Charlie Pov:

Bella died and I couldn't save her. I know that in the moment her heart stopped so did mine. I am only going to do one thing and that is drink until I can not drink anymore. And maybe just maybe when I wake up Bella will be in the kitchen making me breakfast or asking how I could have done this to myself, but I know it won't ever happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Bella Pov:

When I woke up this morning everything was dark…

dark and loud. I could heard every little thing that was going on. I heard so many televisions on, people running, and people shouting. When I finally opened my eyes the room I am in is pure white with a picture or two hanging like there would be in a hospital.

**In a hospital!**

At that very moment I look around and see that I am hooked up to a machine that has been turned off and it looks like I had an IV hooked up at one point or another because the needle is right next to my arm. Everything is so strange, how did I end up from my bedroom to the hospital? I then see it; everything that happened when was throwing up to when Carlisle was trying to save me, I wanted it to stop. Then everything shifts and I cans see Charlie drinking himself sick, then Carlisle reading a book that looked so familiar, I see everyone in my family except Edward boxing up their house, but then what truly broke my heart, was Edward sitting in our meadows looking at the picture of my birthday party last year. Everything all of a sudden comes to a halt and I realize what I have to do.

**Will post next chapter soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**This chapter will not live up to its full ranks and I am sorry about that!**

Bella Pov:

I ran out of the hospital so fast I was probably a blur of white, an imagination. I was run able to hear my heart pound with rhythm and strength. Before I knew it I was in front of Charlie's house, I already knew I would have to do this carefully so I don't give Charlie a heart attack. I climb up to my room and put on the white dress that Renee gave me last year because no one would look notice it missing, and also I couldn't go around in bloody clothes. As I am climbing out the window I heard Charlie crying and saying over and over again that it was his fault that I died.

"No it was mine," was all I could say. I then came to the decision that I could not and would not leave Charlie. I climbed down the house and decided to ring the door bell. After a few seconds pass I heard Charlie get up from the living room and reached the door, it was now or never. When he first opened the door he was so silent that I thought he had died, for there was not heartbeat or intake of breath. Then before I could realize he was fine but just in shock his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he almost hit the floor. I picked him up just before his head could hit the floor and took him to the living room. As I looked around I saw beer can after beer can lying on the floor, more unopened beers on the counter in the kitchen, my baby videos playing on the T.V. and a scrapbook filled with pictures of me. It was then that I was so angry I almost threw the couch at the T.V. In less then two seconds I had everything cleaned up and put away. The beer cans in the trash, the T.V. turned off, the scrapbook put back in the attic, and the unopened beer cans hidden in my room under some loose boards. It was right then that I got hit by the most relieving thing so far.

_The clock read eight thirty and I could see Charlie in his bed getting up remembering what happened not to long ago. As soon as he remembered he sat up and started crying until I came out of the shadows and told him he was not dreaming and that I was still alive. The first thing he said after that was, "Thank God, I thought you were an angel, by the way you looked." But then something shifted and I felt another vision take over me the Cullens were packing up and all looked at the house, but this was nothing out of the what I thought would happen for I knew that they might leave. But what shocked me the most is when the all turned to leave until Alice turned around and said, "Goodbye Edward, I hope to see you some day." It was then that I realized that the Cullen's house was on fire and I could see Edward in the music room playing my lullaby. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Edward Pov:

I was sitting in the meadows and I finally figured out what I was going to do. I am so stupid for not thinking of it earlier. I had promise Bella forever with her and I am going to give her just that, forever with Bella in heaven. I just have to figure out how to kill myself; wow I never would have thought I would say that, Jasper maybe if he walked by to many emotions all at one, but not me. But I don't even know if I could give Bella eternity even if I die, I mean what happens if I go to hell, I have killed so many people, by saying that they were bad so I probably will go to hell. I am sounding like an ignoramus, I would do anything for Bella and maybe if I am suicidal because of Bella's death who cares. As long as I get a chance to see Bella again I could care less if I die or live. I ran back to the house to tell the others and before I could open the door Alice and the rest of my family were standing there looking like they were going to start screaming and yelling.

Alice Pov:

I was sitting in the living room watching _Dracula_ with everyone else, just to get a kick on how outrages myths are and then I see it.

_We were packing up and all looked at the house, but there was nothing out of the ordinary I already knew that we would be leaving because of Bella's death. Then I see it our beautiful house on fire, I start looking around and making sure everyone is there but then I see Edward missing. For some reason I then turned around and said to no one in particular, "Goodbye Edward, I hope to see you some day." I could then see him Edward in the music room playing my lullaby. But something changes and I see Charlie lying on his bed waking up looking somber and started crying it was then that I saw a figure come out of the darkness but not into the light. Although it seemed as if Charlie knew the person. He suddenly said, "Thank God, I thought you were an angel, by the way you looked" and then the vision faded._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Bella Pov:

To try and stop this feeling coming up from my throat after that vision was nearly impossible. I such around the house as fast as I can and then I decided to do something that I could possibly regret. I went up to Charlie put him on my back and ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. As I got there everyone was still packing things up, except the one that I was trying to find.

Before anyone could say anything I ran into the house, put Charlie on the living room couch, and was off to the meadows before anyone could try and stop me. But of course even with my "change" I guess I am still same old Bella because, as I turn the corner to run gracefully to Edward and pour out my love to him in a kiss, I fell. But I didn't truly fall down but more like stumbled right across the meadow and somehow ended in Edward's lap. It was then that I knew he had been the one to feel the physical pain I was suppose to endure during my changing.

Before he could say a word I pulled him down and gave him a kiss, one so full of love and passion he had to know that I was truly in front of him. It was then that I realized that I could finally be with Edward for eternity, and because of my sudden realization I somehow ended falling backward leaving Edward to fall on top of me. Once he finally got out of the daze and realized that I was right here he hugged me so hard that every time he would shake, it felt like I was the one shaking. I was finally able to pull my head up to look at his face and saw that there were unfallen tears in his topaz eyes.

Before I could say a word Edward said with a shaky voice, "I was so worried Bella. I thought you were dead; I held you but felt no heat and could not hear a heart beat. The entire time you were in that hospital I could remember the fire seeping into my veins, it was so vivid and hurt more then I thought it first did that I could have sworn you would have die." I put my finger to his lips and said, "I am here with you, forever," and pulled him into another kiss that was full of life and love.


End file.
